


Save me

by orphan_account



Category: GOT7
Genre: Angst, M/M, Romance, maybe smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 17:37:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10858833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A short Markbum story.Slow update.





	Save me

this is my first Markbum story in english. I'm sorry if i make mistakes.


End file.
